


lesbian, gay-type lovers

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Adelaide is the biggest Buffy nerd okay, BC Buffy is a blonde and likes shopping and fashion and fighting the forces of evil, F/F, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, also Rorylaide for life, and she also has parental problems and always wanted a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble for IFWD. In which Adelaide is the biggest Buffy nerd in existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lesbian, gay-type lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rorylaide so much. This is from a future AU where they're together and living in a penthouse apartment in New York or Paris or something like that. Idk.

“You’ve never seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer?” 

“Should I have?”

“It was, like, made for you! Come on, you have to watch it.” Adelaide dragged her girlfriend across the room to the couch and turned on the tv. “She’s the chosen one, like you, ‘one girl in all the world to fight the forces of evil and kill all the vampires’ and it’s prophesied that she’s going to die, like you, kind of, and her friend’s bisexual doesn’t know it yet, like you, once upon a time, but oh my god, you have to watch it. Like, now.”

“Okay, I will,” Rory clicked through the letters b-u-f- before Adelaide grabbed the remote and found  _ Buffy _ in the queue. 

S1 E1:WELCOME TO THE HELLMOUTH


End file.
